Vehicles may be equipped with bumper systems and crash protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of a collision. In a front-end collision, for example, some of the energy associated with the collision may be directed into the wheel and the rim.
As one example, a substantial portion of energy from a small front bumper overlap impact may be directed outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. Because a substantial portion of the energy from the impact is directed outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle, the energy from the impact may not be absorbed or may only be partially absorbed by those energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. The unabsorbed energy may be directed into a front wheel and then transferred rearward along the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from a small front bumper overlap collision.